


Fake Deaths and Cereal

by that_boring_fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_boring_fangirl/pseuds/that_boring_fangirl
Summary: Its been three years since the war with Gaea and three years ago Jason Graces boyfriend disappeared off that battlefield. What will happen when he comes home to all his cereal missing and somebody on his couch.





	Fake Deaths and Cereal

To say Jason had an awful day was an understatement. He had spent the last seven hours with crying people talking about none other than his dead boyfriend. It had been three years since the final battle at camp half-blood with Gaea, in that battle Perseus Jackson had walked up to a primordial ignoring Jason’s screams and pulled his sword. 

He still had nightmares about it. 

They had just been thrown from Greece by his father and as the approached camp half-blood he felt Percy squeeze his hand, a silent reassurance that they could do this. They could win. 

He looked at his boyfriends shining sea-green eyes as screams ripped from his throat. Begging Percy not to do it, but he couldn’t move and he knew why. His stupid, caring boyfriend had used his newfound bloodbending powers to hold everyone back. 

He was shouting himself horus but Percy didn’t stop, he walked right up to Gaea and drove riptide into her stomach without a second thought. A flash of white light had blinded them all and when he could see again Percy was gone and Gaea could easily be finished off by him, Piper, and Leo. He was numb as he held him and Piper suspended in the air while making a storm. He was numb when the battle ended and people were crying and hugging each other. He was numb during the many burnings of various shrouds for both camps. 

Jason Grace didn’t like to admit it but there were still days when he woke up numb to the world. The longing for a boy he had only know for a few too short months. A boy with messy black hair that he had grown to love so much. 

“No. No I can’t be thinking about this right now.” He muttered to himself as he pushed open the door to the apartment he bought a year ago. 

For some reason he really wanted cereal so that’s what he went to get, he walked into his kitchen and was shocked to see only empty cereal boxes left in his cabinet. He knew he had some, he ate cheerios for breakfast this morning. There was voice coming from his living room, he gripped his coin in his pocket as he walked out ready to slaughter any monster. 

There was no monster in his house, no this was something he was much less prepared for. 

There, on his couch, was Percy Jackson. The boy turned to Jason with regret shining in his eyes, he set something down on the table before standing up and walking around to lean on the back of the couch. In three years Percy had gotten even taller, his tan arms were showing off more defined muscles in a grey tank top. Through the slits in the sides Jason could see whirls of black ink curling up from his back and across his toned chest. The curly black hair was in full force making him look like he had just stumbled out of bed. The tight jeans that had multiple rips across his thighs. His once bright eyes had darkened to something that would have made any sane person nervous, but in this situation Jason wasn’t sane. 

A strangled sob escaped him before his hand rose to his mouth and covered. “P-percy?” This couldn’t be real, Percy had died three years ago. 

“Hey Jay. Long time no see.” It was a bad attempt at reducing the tension but Jason couldn’t blame him. His coin had clattered out of his hand but he still wasn’t sure what he would do next. 

“How.” He demanded. 

“Story for another time.”

“Why.”

“Story for another time.”

His vision was starting to blur with tears but he wasn’t sure which emotion was causing them. He took a step towards the older demigod. “Perseus Jackson.” Another step. “It has been three years.” Another step. “Three years of everyone believing you were dead.” Another step. His voice was deadly calm. “Three years of me thinking you were dead.” There was only a few inches separating their faces now. “Three years Percy! You left me for three years!” Tears were running down his face now but Percy hadn’t moved. He still leaned on the back of the couch with his arms crossed, like appearing back from the dead wasn’t important enough. 

“Jay I…” His voice broke and the cool demeanor finally cracked. “I’m so sorry. I… I can’t explain but I had to see you. One last time.”

“Percy what? What do you mean one last time?” His body was screaming at him to reach out and touch the boy in front of him. 

“I have to go… and I will be gone for good. Gone forever.” He was looking at a point just over Jason’s head, he couldn’t even meet his eyes. 

“Look at me.” He growled. Percy didn’t. “I said look at me you son of a bitch.” He choked on the words as a sob built in his throat but he gripped Percy’s chin and brought their foreheads together. 

“Jay…” Percy sounded pained. “I want to explain but I can’t, i’m not allowed to. I’m sorry I just had to say goodbye so you can move on.” Jason didn’t know what came over him but he slapped Percy across the face. 

The demigods jaw dropped and anger flared up in his eyes but quickly died as another sob escaped Jason’s throat. “You’re angry aren’t you?”

“Who wouldn't be angry?” He burst out. “You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

He watched as Percy’s face morphed from an expression of shock to one of slight amusement. “Percy. You let me believe you were dead for three years. Now you show up just to say you are leaving again?” He sounded desperate, he hated it but he was desperate. Desperate to know what was happening. 

“Jason. I didn’t plan on not dying so I never expected this conversation but it’s been three years and people tell me you’re still upset so i’m here to tell you to let go. Let go of the past. What we had. Let go of me.” He could heat the pain in Percy's voice but his green eyes blazed with furry determination. “I am your past Jason Grace, you must forget the past.”

“Please, please don’t leave me again.” Unsaid apologies flashed in the brunettes eyes before he stepped close and pressed his lips to Jason’s. It was quick and soft and over too soon of the blonds liking. 

“Goodbye Jason. Move on with your life ok? Find real love. I’ll always be watching, but i’ll never be back.”

“Percy…” “I’m sorry.” With that the brunette man simply turned to mist leaving just the scent of the sea behind. The only proof he had been here at all. 

That night Jason didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he didn’t talk to anyone. He just simply remained on the couch looking at the empty bowl of cereal and wonder where Percy had gone. He knew he would never find out but that never stopped him from thinking about it, all his life he never stopped wondering. Even when he had moved passed it and found love again, even when he lay in bed with his wife next to him his thoughts would wander and they would always wander back to the green eyed man who smelled like the sea. The one who ate all his cereal and faked his death before returning just to simply disappear again. Nobody knew where he had gone or what happened, they never truly stopped looking but Jason did. He stopped looking because he knew wherever Percy was he didn’t want to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt off a text post on my Instagram and thought it was kinda funny. This might not even be good I started it when I was on a lot of medicine and I'm realizing I only ever get around to finishing Jercy fics


End file.
